Sfida fraterna
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Subaru si è resco conto di essere innamorato di Seishiro! Ma Hokuto gli da una notizia che cambierà tutto...


**Sfida Fraterna **__

Questa è una strana fic di Tb... consideratela un A/U... Dovrebbe fare ridere, spero che ci riesca (soprattutto spero che non ridiate per la sua bruttezza). Un'altra cosa, forse i personaggi sono un filino OOC, non me ne vogliate v_v  
I diritti come sempre tutti alle Clamp!  
Nota: le battute tra due paia di virgolette sono pronunciate contemporaneamente da Subaru e Hokuto

Preludio

Subaru strinse il cuscino al petto, a bocca aperta.  
*Ho capito... Seishiro...io ti...*  
Hokuto irruppe nella stanza, buttando a terra la porta con un calcio.  
"Subaru!!!!!" esclamò la ragazza, mentre il fratello era sbiancato dalla paura "Cos'hai?"  
"Cos'ho?!?" strillò Subaru "Sei è entrata come una pazza nella mia stanza! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!"  
"Quanto la fai lunga!" sbuffò Hokuto "Se sono entrata così è perché ho una cosa importantissima da dirti!" gli occhi della ragazza luccicarono, giunse le mani al petto e parlò con voce teatrale "Io mi sono resa conto di una cosa molto importante..."  
Subaru lanciò via il cuscino e corse di fronte alla sorella "Davvero Hokuto? Anche io! Mi sono reso conto di una cosa importantissima!"  
Hokuto strinse le mani del fratello tra le sue "Oh Subaru, sono felice per te... anche se sono sicura che la mia è una cosa più importante..."  
"Io penso che la mia sia più importante!" sbottò Subaru.  
"No, la mia!"  
"Ho detto la mia!"  
"No! La mia!"  
""Io amo Seishiro!""  
Tutto tacque.  
I due gemelli si guardarono stupiti.  
Fu Hokuto a rompere il silenzio "Wow... abbiamo parlato contemporaneamente... pensavo che queste cose accadessero solo nei manga!"  
Subaru fece un lungo respiro e poi si alzò in piedi, ruggendo a pugni chiusi "Che storia è questa?! Come sarebbe a dire che ti sei innamorata di Seishiro!?!?"  
Hokuto poggiò le mani sulle guance "Oh, Subaru, queste cose non sì sa mai come succedono... E' accaduto e basta..."  
"No, no, no!" ripeté Subaru agitando le braccia "Sono io ad essere innamorato di lui! Che cosa centri tu!"  
Hokuto portò una mano sotto la bocca ed esplose in una sonora risata "Mi spiace Subaru, ma è meglio che ti ritiri fin d'ora... Tra me e te, Seishiro non potrà che scegliere la sottoscritta!"  
"E per quale motivo?!" ringhiò Subaru.  
"Perché sono Sexy, dolce, simpatica, brava in cucina... un ottimo partito sotto ogni punto di vista! E poi..." Hokuto si tastò il seno "Ho un davanzale niente male! Campo in cui tu non puoi competere proprio!  
"Ci credo! Io sono un uomo!" esclamò Subaru, afferrando Hokuto per il colletto della camicia e sballottandola "E a Seishiro piacciono gli uomini!"  
"Forse perché non ha ancora trovato la donna giusta!"  
"E la donna giusta saresti tu?"  
"Certo! Dove la trovi una donna piena di classe, gusto ed eleganza come me?"  
"Eleganza? Ma se pare che vai dalla stessa sarta della principessa Amidala!"  
"Ma come ti permetti??? E senti da che pulpito poi... parla quello che porta gli stessi guanti da quasi dieci anni!"  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo irato.

"E' permesso?" chiese Seishiro, entrando in casa di Subaru.  
Subaru e Hokuto, seduti alle due estremità della stanza, si guardavano di sottecchi.  
Un vento gelido soffiò tra i due, tanto che Seishiro tremò per il freddo.  
Era solo l'inizio di un dramma familiare.

__

Svolgimento

Subaru ed Hokuto entrarono in guerra.  
Da quel giorno non fu più possibile che uno dei due restasse solo con Seishiro.  
Quando Hokuto invitava Seishiro a prendere un the a casa sua, Subaru uscva fuori da sotto il tavolo e si sedeva fra i due.  
Quando Subaru andava al Luna Park con Seishiro, entrando insieme in barca nel tunnel dell'amore, Hokuto saltava fuori dall'acqua bardata con una muta da Sub rosa.  
Quando Hokuto portava Seishiro al cinema, Subaru era li, in veste di bibitaro, ed ogni volta che la sorella si avvicinava troppo all'affascinante veterinario, le lanciava pacchi di noccioline in faccia per farla allontanare.  
Quando Subaru riusciva ad organizzare una cenetta a lume di candela in un costoso ristorante del centro, nel momento più romantico, in cui stava per confidare i propri sentimenti a Seishiro, il coperchio sul grosso vassoio volava in aria e Hokuto spuntava fuori, saltando in braccio a Seishiro.  
Inoltre, ogni volta che uno dei due usciva di casa per andare ad un appuntamento, l'altro era appostato dietro la porta, pronto a tendere una trappola sempre diversa al gemello, in modo da bloccarlo in casa e poter andare all'appuntamento al suo posto.  
Hokuto si era già impegnata ad imprigionare Subaru con una rete da cacciatore, mentre un'altra volta aveva tirato su un muro davanti la porta di casa; dal canto suo, Subaru aveva passato una mano di cemento fresco di fronte alla porta di Hokuto, intrappolandola per tutta una giornata, ed un'altra volta gli aveva fatto trovare un grosso leone, preso in prestito dallo zoo cittadino, addormentato all'ingresso dell'appartamento.

Il rumore dei passi risuonò nell'ampia sala della residenza Sumeragi.  
Subaru si sedette in silenzio di fronte alla nonna.  
L'anziana bevve in silenzio un sorso del suo the, poi poggiò la tazza sul tavolino e si rivolse al nipote "Subaru... Ho saputo che negli ultimi tempi il rapporto tra te e tua sorella è diventato parecchio bellicoso."  
"Ecco... beh, in un certo senso..." Subaru deglutì *Ma come fa a saperlo?*  
"Qual è il motivo?" chiese la nonna.  
"Come dire... io e Hokuto siamo... in competizione... ecco... ci piace lo stesso ragazzo..." Balbettò Subaru arrossendo.  
"Capisco..." La nonna bevve un altro sorso di the "Ma pensi davvero che sia positivo che un'infatuazione logori il vostro rapporto? Siete fratello e sorella... e nessun amore deve essere più forte del vostro legame..."  
Subaru ascoltò in silenzio.

*Forse la nonna ha ragione* pensò il ragazzo rincasando.  
Poggiò la giacca sulla spalliera di una sieda e si diresse verso la dispensa *Non è il caso di proseguire questa assurda guerra con Hokuto... le porterò dei biscotti per fare pace...*  
Con un pacco di biscotti tra le mani, Subaru si diresse verso l'appartamento della gemella.  
"Hokuto?" bussò, ma non ricevette risposta, e la porta era socchiusa, quindi decise di entrare.

"Allora Sei-chan? Come mi sta questo?" Hokuto era al centro del soggiorno con indosso uno striminzitissimo bikini rosa, davanti a lei Seishiro la osservava con occhio critico.  
"O forse preferivi l'altro? Lo vado a prend...ops!" La ragazza inciampò in modo palesemente intenzionale e finì sulle gambe dell'uomo.  
"HOKUTO!!!" Subaru gettò il pacco di biscotti in faccia alla sorella, facendola cadere a terra.  
"Subaru! Chi ti ha dato il permesso di entrare in casa mia!" esclamò Hokuto.  
Il ragazzo si gettò addosso alla sorella, e i due iniziarono a picchiarsi.  
In silenzio, Seishiro si alzò, raccolse il soprabito ed uscì dall'appartamento.  
  
_Conclusione_

Il rumore dei passi risuonò nell'ampia sala della residenza Sumeragi.  
Hokuto si sedette in silenzio di fronte alla nonna.  
L'anziana bevve in silenzio un sorso del suo the, poi poggiò la tazza sul tavolino e si rivolse alla nipote "Hokuto... Ho saputo che negli ultimi tempi il rapporto tra te e tuo fratello è diventato parecchio bellicoso."  
"Parecchio bellicoso è dir poco... " Hokuto deglutì * Mi ha rovinato un bikini che mi è costato una cifra"*  
"Qual è il motivo?" chiese la nonna.  
"Ci piace lo stesso tipo... " spiegò Hokuto dopo aver sbadigliato..  
"Capisco..." La nonna bevve un altro sorso di the "Ma pensi davvero che sia positivo che un'infatuazione logori il vostro rapporto? Siete fratello e sorella... e nessun amore deve essere più forte del vostro legame..."  
Hokuto ascoltò in silenzio, grattandosi l'orecchio.  
  
*Col cavolo, vecchiaccia!* pensò tra sé e sé Hokuto rientrando in casa.  
Si diresse verso la dispensa *La vincitrice di questa guerra sarò io e solo io!* prese alcuni biscotti da un barattolo e li poggiò su un fazzoletto di stoffa *Questo biscotti al cloroformio che ho preparato ieri faranno dormire Subaru tutto il giorno, e quando si risveglierà io e Seishiro saremo felicemente fidanzati!*  
La porta dell'appartamento di Subaru era chiusa, ma Hokuto la aprì forzandola con una forcina per capelli. "Subaru! Ti ho portato un regalino!!!"  
  
"Il caffè è pronto, Seishiro!" esclamò Subaru, entrando nel soggiorno con la caffettiera in mano; ma dopo alcuni passi mise un piede in fallo e cadde teatralmente, inzuppando i calzoni di Seishiro di caffè caldo.  
"Oh, che pasticcione che sono! Ci penso io!" si slacciò il grembiulino e cominciò ad asciugare la patta dell'esterrefatto Seishiro, paralizzato sulla poltrona.  
"SUBARU!!!" Hokuto percorse con un balzo la distanza tra lei e il fratello "Che pensi di fare?"  
"Sto asciugando i pantaloni a Seishiro! E tu esci subito da casa mia!" soffiò [come i gatti ^^] Subaru.  
"Te lo sogni!" ruggì di risposta e afferrò una gamba dei calzoni di Seishiro, rivolgendosi, con tono mieloso, all'uomo "Sei-chan! Meglio lavare questi pantaloni subito, o resterà la macchia... Te li tolgo io!"

"No! Glieli tolgo io!" Subaru strinse l'altra la gamba.  
I due si fronteggiarono ringhiando.  
"Ragazzi.. aspettate un attimo..." intervenne Seishiro sbigottito, alzandosi di scatto, ma le mani dei due ragazzi continuarono ad artigliare i pantaloni, che finirono per lacerarsi.  
""Ops..."" esclamarono i due ragazzi stringendo i brandelli di tessuto.  
Seishiro, che era rimasto con indosso un paio di boxer azzurri decorati da tanti piccoli Pikachu, portò una mano alla fronte arrossendo "Allora... volete spiegarmi che vi è preso negli ultimi giorni?"  
Hokuto e Subaru si fissarono un attimo, poi rivolsero all'unisono a Seishiro ""Ci siamo innamorati di te!""  
L'uomo tacque.  
"La situazione è diventata insopportabile!" piagnucolò Subaru.  
"Devi prendere una decisione!" proruppe Hokuto "Devi dirci chi di noi due ti piace!"

Seishiro lanciò un sospiro "Devo proprio farlo?"  
""SI!""  
"D'accordo..." Seishiro parlò con gli occhi velati di tristezza "La persona che amo è..."

__

Compendio

Due bambini corsero nella stanza strillando.  
Era tutti e due estremamente somiglianti a Subaru e Hokuto.  
"Sana-chan! Ryo-kun! Non fate confusione, o i vicini si arrabbieranno come al solito!" li sgridò Hokuto dalla cucina.  
"Va bene, Hokuto!" risposero i bambini, riprendendo a giocare ancora più chiassosi di prima.  
Hokuto lanciò un sospiro e riprese a lavare i piatti.  
"E' arrivata posta!" annunciò Subaru entrando nella stanza "C'è pure una lettere dei due piccioncini..."  
"Vuoi dire, Seishiro e...grr..."Hokuto lasciò cadere un piatto a terra, frantumandolo.  
"Dai sorellina... ormai sono sei anni che stanno insieme... non puoi reagire così ogni volta..." Subaru aprì la busta, da cui caddero una foto ed una lettera.  
"Che dicono i novelli sposini?" chiese Hokuto afferrando la foto.  
"Le solite cose... si stanno divertendo molto, l'America è bellissima, torneranno tra un mese... e ci ringraziano per avere tenuto i bambini..." riassunse Subaru.  
Hokuto osservava la foto con sguardo corrucciato.  
Ritraeva un'immacolata spiaggia della California e, steso sulla sabbia, Seishiro prendeva il sole con indosso un costume aderente ed un paio d'occhiali da sole.  
Accanto a lui , con indosso un bikini rosa confetto, c'era la nonna Sumeragi.  
"Brutta vecchiaccia..." mormorò a bassa voce Hokuto.  
"Se continui a pensarci, ti verrà il sangue amaro..." commentò Subaru, raccogliendo da terra i cocci del piatto.  
"Oh, Oh, Oh!" rise Hokuto "Guarda che a me Seishiro non interessa più! Figurati che stasera ho un appuntamento..."  
"Ti vedi di nuovo con Kakyoh?" chiese il ragazzo, poggiando i cocci sul tavolo.  
"Oh no... quello era troppo noioso.. sembrava di uscire con uno in coma! Ho conosciuto un ragazzo davvero carino... Stasera è solo un'uscita tra amici, ma sono sicura che riuscirò a conquistarlo presto..." spiegò Hokuto con gli occhi che brillavano.  
Subaru iniziò ad incollare tra loro i resti del piatto "Davvero? Anche io ho incontrato un ragazzo davvero speciale..."   
"Oh, oh, oh... Non penso davvero che sia meglio del mio!" Hokuto si sedette sul tavolo.  
"E invece si! Il mio è più speciale!" Subaru si drizzò in piedi, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo.  
"No, il mio!"  
"No, il mio!"  
""Il mio Kamui Shiro è il migliore!""  
Era l'inizio di un nuovo dramma familiare.


End file.
